janethevirginfandomcom-20200223-history
Anežka Archuletta
Anežka Archuletta is a recurring character on CW dramedy Jane the Virgin. She is portrayed by Yael Grobglas Character Anežka is the daughter of Magda and the long lost twin sister of Petra. Anežka first comes across as very animated, yet shy and seemingly rather jumpy and clumsy, her life in a Czech orphanage with a rat as her only friend having made her fearful and defensive, yet eager to please and enthusiastic in her exchanges with other people. She seems to want a good relationship with her sister at high costs such as stealing wallets to buy Petra presents to return Petra's kindness. Though misguided, her intentions seem good, until it is revealed that she is actually plotting with Magda to steal Rafael Solano's money and flee the country. America Anežka first meets Petra in 2016, where the viewers see who they believe to be a brunette Petra, running away from her babies (and everything else in her life), but in actuality are watching Petra's long lost twin sister making her way to meet Petra at The Marbella.Chapter Thirty-Nine After Petra recovers from the shock of discovering she has a twin sister she never knew about, Petra hires Anežka to work as a waitress at The Marbella, where Anežka seemingly has trouble adjusting culturally to U.S. customs. Scheme In a misguided attempt to support Petra, Anežka causes trouble for Jane at her job (and eventually gets Jane fired), but this is a ploy to win Petra's familial affections as Anežka is revealed to be able to speak flawless EnglishChapter Forty-Two. It turns out Magda contacted Anežka when Petra was going to have Magda imprisoned in 2015.Chapter Thirty-One. Anežka poisons Petra, immobilising her and assumes Petra's identity and sleeps with RafaelChapter Forty-Four. Magda and Anezka's plan is that Anezka (as Petra) will sell her shares of the hotel and leave the country with the money. Magda berates Anežka the way she always did Petra and tries to keep Anezka from having a life in Miami, falling in love, instructing Anežka to think and do as Petra would. In a precarious situation this leads Anežka to sleep with Scott, and unexpectedly fall in love with him. Although Scott provides Anežka with the blackmail she needs to also take down Rafael, Anežka cuts ties with Magda for her new partner-in-crime and refocuses her attention on starting a life with Scott. She then pays a man to pretend to be Luisa's hallucionation of Carl to gain The Marbella after Luisa is admitted into a mental hospital the hotel is automaticlly transferred to Anežka due to a prior agreement Petra's ploy Once Petra escapes her paralysis and takes control back from Anežka, Petra demands that Anežka leave the country following her traumatizing betrayal. Anežka agrees to leave, but she is lying to Petra and secretly marries Scott Archuletta, preparing to blackmail Rafael with the addendum to his will (which Petra had thought she had completely destroyed). To get rid of Anezka once and for all, Petra steals Scott's phone and breaks up with Anežka over text, poses as Anežka and ends things with Scott in person.Chapter Sixty-One In a drunken stupor Scott happens upon the real Eileen and she murders him in cold blood, fearing for her life as she's threatened by Sin Rostro. At happenstance Anežka meets Luisa while actually leaving the country after getting out of prison and Luisa fills her in on Scott's fate, while Anežka provides Luisa with the taped-up shredded addendum to Rafael's will. In a cruel mirroring of events, Anežka steals Rafael's phone to lure Petra to the boardwalk near the hotel and holds her at gunpoint, telling her she will pay for taking Scott from her.Chapter Sixty-Four The Marbella After a struggle, Anežka is lost at sea but returns to The Marbella in time to thwart Petra's attempt to reclaim the hotel shares from Luisa.Chapter Sixty-Five They try to get Petra to sell her 1/3 of the shares, so that Luisa may break Rose out of jail, but to no avail. Magda and Anežka employ a guy named Anton to convince Luisa she's hallucinating again and succeed, with Anežka now the majority owner of the hotel. Petra discovers their ploy against Luisa and uses it to sow doubts with Anezka of whether Magda is double-crossing her. Anežka prays that Scott will send her a sign, saying he's the only person who ever truly loved her. She struggles with who to believe and Petra doesn't see Anežka again until she is found hanged in her suite - murdered. It is later revealed that her death was faked. This didn't last long, as she was pushed off the Marbella balcony, falling to her actual death. Past 1985 Magda gives birth to twins Anežka and Natalia, but chooses to keep Natalia as Magda deems her the "prettiest" twin (for her later schemes) and abandons Anezka in an orphanage to grow up without any support or care. Anežka becomes a fearful survivor, who has little social conception. Trivia *Grew up in a Czech orphanage *Stole wallets at The Marbella to buy Petra presents *Is scheming with Magda *Anezka had three objectives with her plan: **She wanted Rafael to sign over the Marbella to her **She wanted her mother out of prison **She wanted Rafael (runs in the family, apparently) Episodes : Season 2 (6/22) Chapter Thirty-Nine• Chapter Forty• Chapter Forty-One • Chapter Forty-Two • Chapter Forty-Three •Chapter Forty-Four Season 3 (10/20) Chapter Forty-Five•Chapter Forty-Six•Chapter Forty-Eight•Chapter Forty-Nine•Chapter Fifty-Two•Chapter Fifty-Three•Chapter Fifty-Four•Chapter Sixty•Chapter Sixty-One•Chapter Sixty-Four Season 4 (7/17) Chapter Sixty-Five•Chapter Sixty-Six•Chapter Sixty-Seven•Chapter Sixty-Eight•Chapter Sixty-Nine•Chapter Seventy•Chapter Seventy-One Photos screen shots 66anezka.png|Chapter Sixty-Six 39twinsister.png|Chapter Thirty-Nine stills 41anezka.jpeg|Chapter Forty-One Chapter 49 5.jpg|Scott proposes to "Petra" Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Marbella Category:Deceased Category:Twins